


Home Sweet Home

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Injury, King Ryan, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s lived in this cabin all of his life, he lived with his adoptive family the Ramsey’s but, it’s a been a long time since they got killed and now Gavin lives on his own with only buffer of sanity is an ocelot that eats his food. One afternoon while looking for food Gavin notices a group of solider and speeds home to only find someone in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Gavin doesn’t know how long he’s live here, it feels like all of his life and he wouldn't be surprised if that was true, living in a cabin in the beautiful forests where the trees grow high with apples growing on them. Not too far is the start of the jungle where the trees are even bigger with vines growing around them and cocoa bean that are perfect for using to bake cookies with but, he hasn’t eaten cookies in a long time, his adoptive father, Geoff Ramsey made those but, he isn’t around anymore, neither is his adoptive mother, Griffon Ramsey. An enderman attack sent them away, when he took them and disappeared with the small puff of purple they leave behind. Gavin tried to go after them but, a teleporting enderman is faster than a lanky sixteen year old. They used to say that they lived in the large kingdom in the north, with high walls that would keep any enemy out.  
That was years ago or at least Gavin thinks so, he keeps track with an old calendar than they have owned for quite some time, he knows the days are off because of it but, it helps him for the most part keep time, all he knows is his birthday is when the moon is a big crescent in the sky and he can feel the warmth of summer starting to take hold of the land, that’s the only day he tries to make cookies but, they don’t taste as good as the ones Geoff used to make.  
It’s been a week since Gavin’s estimated birthday, he’s sitting on the tough bed that is filled with sheep wool, it doesn't make for the comfiest bed but, it’s better than the mix of birch and oak wood floors.   
The morning sun streams through the window as he pulls on his Creeper leathers. Two years ago he killed a Creeper and took it’s pelt in order to blend in better in the forest that roamed with them. The forest may be beautiful but danger lurks in it, underneath the sparkling lakes and the thick and healthy trees.  
Gavin always wondered why his family lived out here, maybe it had to do with the many trees that Griffon would craft and make things out of or there was always enough wood to keep them nice and toasty during the winters.  
Gavin always knew he was adopted, he was found far away on the sandy shores that Geoff would say that the sand was the same color as Gavin’s hair.  
He always wondered if they were still alive and that maybe it just take a long way to get back to the forest, it is far away from civilization and is cloaked by the trees that have little spots for light to come through but, he tries to keep those hopes in the farthest corner of his mind, geoff always said that hope is “as strong as dicks” and not to be caught under its spell too much.  
Gavin grabs his boots near the bed and puts them on, it’s the only part of his so called camouflage that isn’t made of Creeper leather, it’s just regular cow leather because Gavin couldn’t make boots out of Creeper leather without it wearing out too quickly and also the boots were his favorite pair.  
He goes over to the small dining table where his bow lies, he was replacing the string with new spider string that he got a few weeks ago, he hated getting spider string, it made him gag in the process but, it was key to him getting food and living out in the woods.  
He looks to the fireplace near the bed, looking at the frame paintings that are there. They weren’t professionally done but, he remembers having to stand there as either Geoff or Griffon did the painting. Even though they are gone, he keeps them there as a way to remember them and everything they did for him, they took him in and made them their son.  
He grabs his quiver, putting the leather strap of it over him. he grabs his pack, putting it around his hip.  
He takes a look at the panting on last time before leaving the cabin, closing the door behind him before stepping foot into the forest.  
The morning light peers through the trees and he takes a deep breath of the warm air.  
He always loved the warmth of this time of year. he notices as oclet scurry past him, making him jump back, he sees the cat run into the house because even if Gavin shuts the door tightly, it needs to be fixed. Gavin never gets around to it because who is going to break into the house other than that lone ocelot who enjoys going through gavin’s home and attempting to eat all the fish it can get its paws on.  
“Not again, you.” Gavin says in a defeated voice before going inside to catch the cat.  
gavin has thought about giving the ocelot a name since it is the same one that comes by every day, it looks like most of the other ocelots but, most of them stay in the jungle while this one decided to come into the forest and eat everything before scurrying off. gavin tried to follow it once but, it dove too quickly into the thick jungle for the man to keep up.  
Gavin goes inside to see the cat on top of the table with a whole fish in its mouth.  
The fish was hanging from rope from the ceiling so it dries, somehow the cat got up on the chest near by and grabbed it.  
“Come on, you can get food by yourself.” Gavin groans, leaning against the door frame.  
The cat puts the fish down onto the wooden table then starts to eat the fish.  
“Can’t you take it outside?” Gavin asks.  
The ocelot continues to eat and Gavin sighs before entering the house and goes to the small chest that has ice covering the inside. He grabs two pork chops before putting them in the furnace and waiting for them to be cooked.  
“Why do you come here every day?” Gavin asks.  
The ocelot meows before he continues to eat at the fish, tearing meat away from the bones.  
When the pork chops finish cooking Gavin takes it out before starting eat it, looking at the ocelot.  
Gavin knows that he could easily kill the cat but, it gives him someone to talk to since he’s practically alone in the massive forest, also the cat is the only animal that goes towards him instead of running away from him and also isn’t trying to kill him at any moment.  
Gavin take a bite from the warm cooked porkchop, chewing on it as he rests again the wood of the wall. He looks to the ocelot and continues to eat.  
The benefit of having the ocelot around is that it’s a walking Creeper replete, Gavin learned after a close encounter where he tried to save the cat from being blow up that Creepers are afraid of cats, walking away from them at the mere sight of them, and getting slightly spooked when it hisses or meows at it.  
Eventually the cat finishes the fish and jumps off of the table at scurries off, leaving Gavin with the leftover bones.  
“Can’t even take the bloody bones.” Gavin says to himself before finishing up his food and taking the fish bones and throwing the outside before leaving himself.  
He looks around, looks up to the trees hearing the animal noises from the cows, sheep and wolves that roam in the area.  
Gavin takes a deep breath of the fresh air before walking away from the cabin, crossing the small cobblestone bridge that stretches across the crystal clear pond near the cabin.  
As he gets to the other side of the pond he goes up the small hill. He walks through the forest, picking up two yellow flowers to put in the small pots by the window.  
He thinks about the kingdom far beyond the stretch of the forest, there are two kingdoms or there were once two kingdoms, now only stands one. He thinks about going north to see this kingdom but, Geoff always hated the kingdom, it said that it turned a man’s smile into a scowl and bright eyes into dull lifeless ones. Geoff said that the sandy haired male was safer here, and only took him to the south kingdom once to find more raw materials or tools that hasn't been scavenged yet. Gavin could make out the buildings, and the high walls but, those were just skeletons of a kingdom that was left behind. When Gavin asked what happened Geoff simply replied “Bad things happened, all because of the north.” and that denturned Gavin to ever go to the north. He’d rather be friends with a cat who eats his food rather than have any life that warms him to his core be spilled from him, torn away to only leave a husk of his true self. Even with that fear, Gavin still thinks about it. Thinks about how the people eat or what they eat, what they wear or their kingdom colors. Would it be like Griffon’s stories or if it was something completely different.  
He notices a pack of pigs, all adults from the looks of things as they eat the grass in the surrounding area. Gavin ducks behind the large bark of the closets tree before taking a deep breath.  
He takes an arrow from his quiver, slowly placing it as Geoff taught him a long time ago. He thinks of Geoff and how much he taught the sandy haired man, how to cook, how to fish and how to make things by hand but, most of all Geoff taught gavin how to shoot an arrow. He realized early on that Gavin was always going to be too lanky to properly handle a diamond sword so, he taught Gavin the art of stealth and how to keep quiet during the hunt. Geoff wasn't the only teacher in the house, Griffon also taught him things like how to cut wood and have it not fall on top of him and how to craft weapons which Geoff would always look on, afraid that Gavin or Griffon were going to hurt themselves, Gavin remembers Griffon chuckling at her husband anytime he got nervous about them doing something.  
Gavin positions himself before he draws the strong string back and firing the arrow into the pig, letting the others run away as the one that got hit falls to the ground. Gavin quickly dashes over to the dead pig before any of the local wolves could get to it first. He takes the meat he can get before he continues walking through the forest, leaving everything else to whatever stumbles upon it, both animal and mob.  
He continues to wander to a clearing and noticing apples growing in the trees, with his quick feet he’s in the tallest tree, picking the apples and putting them in his pack. He jumps from tree to tree, picking the apples, happy that there are so many around, and glad animals like the didn’t find ways to get the ones of the lower branches.  
he puts as many as he can in his pouch before picking a few to throw onto the ground for any wandering animals that call this place home.  
While he’s hanging from a tall branch he hears people talking loudly, something he hasn’t heard in a long time. He thinks it’s a mix of animals but, when he gets closer, keeping close to the trees as he goes, he sees people wearing dark greys, bright reds and blacks. Men on large horses, bigger than any horse that Gavin has seen as they trot through the forest. The men were big as well, bulky with swords and large bows to fit their equally large hands.  
He hoped that the creeper leathers blend in enough with the bright leaves to keep him out of sight.  
He doesn’t quite catch what the men are saying before he’s hoping between the trees to get back home, then using all of the muscle that his lanky body has in order to move quickly back home.  
He hopes that none of them follow him in his home, Gavin can handle fighting off spiders or skeletons but, he can’t handle strong men with diamond swords who wouldn’t be afraid to slit Gavin’s throat.  
He throws open the door to not find his home empty but, housing a man, a man older than Gavin with hair that is a mix of blonde and brown. Gavin notices the crown on his head before the man’s crystal blue eyes. He’s wearing a kilt and an almost black sweater with the white of his undershirt sticking out from underneath.  
“Who are you?” Gavin asks in a nervous voice, taking the bow from his shoulder.  
The man’s eyes on Gavin and Gavin quickly looks Away, eyeing the bright diamond sword, sparkling against the sun that lights up the room.  
“I’m sorry, you live here?” He asks.  
Gavin’s eyes meet his and he nods in agreement, wanting whatever royalty he is out of his home, the man wasn’t welcomed, no person of royal blood was allowed in the home, that was a rule that Geoff made clear.  
“I’m sorry, I thought it was abandoned.” The man replies, giving a slight bow.  
“Then get out.” Gavin replies, grabbing an arrows from his sheath.  
The man responds “Without proper introductions, it looks like you live alone and I’ve never seen you in my kingdom, I would recognize someone as handsome as you. Are you a forest dweller because even those dwellers some into the kingdom and pay taxes.”  
“I’m not a bloody dweller, I’m Gavin and this is my home, now get the fuck out.” Gavin replies harshly.  
“Gavin of what?” The man asks, arching an eyebrow,  
“Gavin of .. I don’t know. Who are you?”  
“Where are my manners, I’m King Ryan of the Haywood clan. I’m from the north. The Haywood kingdom is a very nice place, it does get a bit cold in the shorter days but, once spring comes it is quite nice.” He introduces himself.  
“I can tell by your crown.” Gavin replies, nodding to it as he gets the arrow ready, ready to pierce this so called king’s heart.  
“I guess I could call you Gavin of the forest.. Gavin of Free since you are a free a man, no laws and no taxes. Gavin Free, rolls off the tongue doesn’t it?” Ryan asks, stepping closer to Gavin.  
“Don’t you dare, Ryan of the Haywood.” Gavin hisses, looking at Ryan’s blue eyes.  
Before he could do anything else, Gavin finds himself on his back with a diamond sword, cold against his throat, small flick of the king’s hand and Gavin’s neck will be spilling blood.  
“Don’t you dare, Gavin Free.” Ryan mocks.  
Gavin freezes up and Ryan moves the sword away from the younger male’s throat.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t wish to be killed in a cabin in the middle of the woods, especially from someone as small as you.” Ryan says.  
“I said to get out of my house, this stretches far beyond your kingdom’s grasp. This is a safe haven, leave me be.” Gavin argues.  
The man arches an eyebrow and asks “You are very bitter, aren’t you? Bitter towards the king. Are you alone, Gavin?”  
Gavin nods slightly and the man replies “Is it lonely?”  
The sandy haired archer stays quiet, questioning himself. Was he really lonely? he’s been here for years now and the past few have been alone with his buffer from insanity is a conversation with an ocelot that eats his food before running off.  
“No.” Gavin replies, his voice low as he looks down.  
Ryan kneels and lifts Gavin’s chin with his finger.  
“I can tell when you’re lying, now why are you here all by yourself?” He asks.  
“This is my home, my only home.” Gavin argues.  
Ryan moves his hand away from Gavin’s chin and places it on the younger man's face. Gavin tries to get the king’s away from his scruffy face.  
“Did you have a family?” Ryan asks “A boy like you shouldn’t be out here alone.”  
“I did have a family, you knob. They’re gone now… It’s just me.” Gavin replies, feeling a pang of sadness in his gut.  
“What was your family’s name?” Ryan asks, fully sitting down on the wood of the floor.  
“Geoff and Griffon.” Gavin replies as he sits up, brushing the dirt off of his shoulders, he should really sweep the floors soon.  
‘What were their last names?” Ryan asks, putting a hand over Gavin’s gloved one.  
His hand feels warm on Gavin’s skin, it wasn’t an act of dominance like when he had his hand on Gavin’s face. This is a touch of warmth, of wanting to know more about Gavin.  
“I don’t remember.” Gavin replies truthfully.  
“My father was friends with a young man named Geoff, he was just a bit older than me. He was like another son to him, until he betrayed our family. We sent him away along with his wife but, he name escapes me but, I do remember she put up a fight all the way to the forest.. This very forest. Are the son of the Ramsey clan?” Ryan asks before slowly standing up and getting his sword out. He holds it close to Gavin’s throat.  
“The clan that almost cost my kingdom, your mother and father were spies and maybe you are too. Maybe that’s why I’ve never seen you, you’ve kept yourself hidden from all eyes of authority.” Ryan continues, his expression growing hard while Gavin’s turned into a look of fear.  
“What?” Gavin asks, can’t believing his ear and all of the things that Ryan is saying while holding a sword to his throat.  
“Do you not know what a spy is, Gavin Ramsey.” Ryan growls.  
“I..I..I didn’t know this. They always lived here and raised me here. They found me along the shores of the eastern beach. I came from the Eastern Isles, they took me in as their own son.” Gavin argues.  
Ryan moes the flat part of the sword against Gavin’s chin, moving the point a bit away from his tanned throat.  
“You don’t look like a Ramsey to me.” Ryan responds.  
“So don’t bloody kill me then.” Gavin comments.  
Ryan smirks as he moves his sword away from Gavin’s throat, putting it back in his sheath.  
“You may not look like a Ramsey but, you act like one.” Ryan chuckles before crossing his arms, a smirk still pinned on his lips.  
“So am I one or not to you?” Gavin asks as he rubs the tanned skin of his throat, feeling for any nicks on the skin.  
“I see you more as Gavin Free, free of law and the rule of the king. I should feel threatened but by the times that I have over powered you, I think I could take you, also I think you look amazing. I could see you in the Haywood colors through.”  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Gavin asks before dropping his hand back to the floor where he has not bothered to get up from.  
“I suppose so.” Ryan chuckles before taking a seat at the table the chair facing the direction where Gavin is sitting.  
“Was that you men that were out there?” Gavin asks.  
“Yes, unfortunately since I’m the king, I get treated like a child and I have to have a solider with me at all times when I go outside. You’re probably the biggest human threat out here and I could take any Creeper or wolf that lingers in these woods.” Ryan responds “I wanted to see the forest without having some soldier ramble on.”  
“Well, you've had you look. Mostly just trees.” Gavin responds.  
“I guess you are right, you are the most beautiful sight I’ve seen all day.” Ryan smirks.  
Gavin guesses that most people would be impressed by the king but, he simply asks “Are you sure?”  
“Forest dwellers, always so kind, except when they gut you.” Ryan chuckles.  
“I’m not a bloody forest dweller.” Gavin responds sharply.  
Ryan slowly gets up, Gavin watching him do so.  
“Whatever you say, Gavin Free. I think I must be off before my men chop down this forest to find me. This forest may be beautiful, Gavin Free but, I will return only for you, and I will bring things that my kingdom has to offer.”  
Gavin gets up and walks with Ryan to the door, before the king exits he leans over a presses a small peck on Gavin’s warm cheek before leaving through the busted door.  
-  
He finds Ryan a week later, the younger male is on the roof of the cabin, trying to figure out what’s causing rain water to drip through the wood of the roof, making a drip noise that is driving Gavin insane.  
“Need some help up there?” Ryan asks, looking up to Gavin.  
“I’m alright, I don’t think that someone like you could help.” Gavin replies, patching up the small hole in the roof.  
Ryan smiles and replies “I can assure that I know something.”   
“Then come up here, you highness.” Gavin mocks.  
Ryan nods before easily getting on top of the cabin, climbing the tree near by to do so.  
“You were saying?” Ryan asks with a shit eating grin, as Gavin looks at his with disbelief.”  
“Well, I was saying that there’s something wrong with the roof, I can still hear the water dripping inside.” Gavin replies.  
“Have you checked on the inside?” Ryan suggests.  
Gavin looks up to Ryan and mumbles “Fuck.” before quickly getting off the roof.  
Ryan chuckles before he slowly gets off of the cabin, on the way down his crown tumbles from his head and Gavin stops.  
The younger male turns around and picks up the crown and holds it out to the king. Ryan takes it and places it on his hand before jumping from the tree branch.  
“And I thought you were royalty.” Gavin chuckles as he walks across the back of the cabin, passing by Griffon’s old work bench.  
He wonders how Geoff and Griffon would feel about the king being in their home.  
“That doesn’t mean that I’m not swift.” Gavin soon replies.  
Gavin chuckles “I thought you were stiff.”  
Ryan smirks and follows Gavin.   
Before they could reach around the cabin, Gavin stops in mid step, freezing up.  
“Gavin,Gavin Free?” Ryan asks, reaching out to place a hand on the younger male’s shoulder.  
“Ryan, sir, whatever, please run.” Gavin says, not looking behind him.  
Ryan arches an eyebrow and asks “How come?”  
“Just go around the other side of the cabin, there’s a Creeper here. I need you to go inside the house.” Gavin replies, slowly taking a step back.  
The Creeper approaches, it’s grotesque face starting to show.  
“Are you sure?” Ryan asks, not wanting to leave Gavin behind.  
“I’m certain, I’ll be right there.” Gavin assures.  
Ryan reluctantly goes around the other side and inside the cabin, holding the old door shut to make sure that nothing comes in.  
He hears rapid footsteps before there’s the infamous hissing then the explosion, making Ryan duck for cover. When the sizzling of the aftershock dies down, Ryan quickly gets up and goes outside to find Gavin knock unconscious, slumped against the side of the building.  
“Oh, fuck.” Ryan says to himself before picking up the smaller male and carrying him to his horse that isn’t too far from where they were.  
Gavin has gashes along face and arms, gunpowder residue and dirt cover the other spots, darkening the Creeper skin fabric of his clothing. The injuries that Ryan is most worried about is the one from his temple to just past his cheek, warm crimson creeping from the cut, the one from his elbow to the start of his left hand and another that runs across his left cheek. Ryan is worried about blood loss that the younger male might endure but, there is nothing that he can do here, the only help he has is all the way back at the castle.  
He can still feel the warmth of his skin and still hears the younger male’s breathing, a signal that for now he’s still alive. He manages to get both of them on his horse, keeping a hold of one of the male’s lank arms so he doesn’t fall of the horse on the journey back.  
“Please be alive, Gavin Free. Please be alive when we get back.” Ryan says to himself, taking a quick look at the passed out male before looking ahead hoping that they’ll get to the forest by night fall.  
-  
Ryan finds himself almost to the castle by the time sun is setting, knowing he is running out of time before the zombies, spiders and other creatures come out for the night, the most dreaded is the Ender Men. Their long limbs and tall figure gives Ryan the creeps, he knows they come from a different dimension and for some reason enjoy coming over here during the night and picking up blocks and moving them around. It’s gotten to a point where Ryan has people to move the dirt that is moved around the kingdom back in their original place. The king know they are harmless unless you look at them, then you are better off dead.  
He gets through the kingdom gates, making the horse going faster as it gallops towards the towering castle near the middle of the kingdoms.  
Ryan can still feel Gavin’s pulse on his wrist as he holds the other male’s arm close to his chest.  
He rides past people, them quickly moving out of the way because he’s the king and everyone has to move out of the way of the king.  
He makes his way to the castle, getting off of his horse to carry Gavin inside of the castle to get some treatment.  
He runs past Lindsay who yells as she follows “My king! What is wrong?”  
“He is hurt, please get Kerry and Gus to check him out. He needs immediate medical attention.” Ryan responds, looking to the red head.  
She looks to Gavin, seeing the re of his blood on his face and it makes her cringe. She quickly responds “Of course, sire.”   
Ryan dashes up the stairs, glad all those years of training are finally getting put to some good use, even though Gavin weighed next to nothing it still could be a daunting task to carry the younger male so high up on the castle, even with his blood smearing across Ryan’s arms and shirt.   
“Please be alright, Gavin Free. I should’ve fought with you. Maybe we could’ve taken it out before he got any kind of contact with us, please do not die on me, Gavin Free. I still have so much to show you.” Ryan sighs before he gets the large doors of his bedroom open and walks towards his lavish bed, placing the blood covered boy onto it.  
He doesn’t care that the younger male’s blood stains the dark sheets of his bed, that can all be clean or they could make new ones, hell Ryan will even help make new linens if he has to.  
Kerry soon scrambles up with Caleb in tow who is carrying a kit, full of potions and bandages.  
“We..We..We. We came here as soon as he can.” Kerry pants out, holding on his knees as he lets out sharp breaths.  
“Get working on him, I have to wash myself. Please keep him alive at all costs. If you do not, I will have to take drastic measures.” Ryan says sternly, his voice harm and venomous before gesturing to the bed where Gavin is laying unconscious.  
Kerry and Caleb look at each other with nervousness in their eyes, death looming over their heads if they don’t keep this young man that they have never seen before alive. This was a threat that was never made towards them by anyone, especially king Ryan, unless you count his father.  
“Of course, sire.” Kerry nod, taking a final deep breath before going with Caleb to starting to check out Gavin.  
Ryan takes a final look at the two healers and Gavin before walking away, hoping to whatever divine is out there that Gavin is safe and that he will live to see another day.  
Before he can get fully into the hallway Lindsay points out, not in a malicious way “King Ryan, I’ve never seen you get like that. Sorry that I was eavesdropping, I’m just here to bring you a spare change of clothes as the ones on your body are covered in that boy’s blood.”  
“It’s quite alright, I shouldn’t have snapped at them. I promised everyone in this kingdom once my father passed that I wouldn’t reign the way he did, and I just snapped.” Ryan responds, starting to walk to the bathroom next room, Lindsay close behind him.  
“It’s not your fault, everyone has their breaking points, have you seen Jack when Michael and Ray mess around a little too much before the changing of the guards? He’s the castle’s teddy bear! Just because you have a moment of relapse doesn’t make you your father, you’ve done a lot for everyone. Everyone is fed, the servants have nicer quarters and much better food, hell you even let Michael and I get married, before we got married in secret and if it wasn’t for that heart attack we would’ve been dead. You let Joel and Ray be together after how many years of being in private? You like them have their own quarters.” Lindsay explains as she watches Ryan enter the bathroom and start to wash his arms clean of blood, making the water bright pink.  
Giving Ray and Joel their own quarters was a given because they would keep almost everyone up with their sex noises and it was just best for everyone that the pair got their own quarters, and with lindsay and Michael they got married and should have their own place to call home instead of sleeping in a large room with other people.  
“I suppose you’re right, I just try so hard. I held a blade to that boy’s throat when I found out that he was related to the spies of the rebellion, the couple we didn’t kill. I didn’t mean to do it, I was just afraid that he had plans but, he was oblivious to any knowledge of his family’s past.”   
“They had a son?” Lindsay asks.  
“No, no, no, they found him. He has no trace of the Ramsey clan, he is something else. I gave him the name Free because he is free from my rule, he has been all of his life.” Ryan responds.  
He walks over and grabs the folded clothes from the red head. She knows it’s her signal to leave and let the king get changed on his own but, before she does she comments “Sire, why did you give him a last name when he could possibly be a Haywood.”  
He gives her a look, a blush running across his face. If he were any other king, she would’ve been put to death but, she was all too right, Gavin Free could easily be Gavin Haywood.  
She leaves with a smile pinned on her lips and Ryan closes the door behind her with a ‘click’ of the lock. As he changed thoughts of Gavin on their wedding bed plagues his mind.  
-  
Gavin wakes up, his head throbbing and his limbs feeling numb. All he can remember is the bright flash of the explosion and then the dark, he thinks he is dead but he never imagined for hell to be so lavishly furnished and having a slight breeze.  
He notices a pitcher of water and a glass filled with it, he grabs the pitcher and starts to drink from it, enjoying the cold of the water hitting against his tongue as he drinks up, the throbbing in his head starting to fade away a bit.  
He gets half way through the pitcher of water before he puts it back down on the nightstand table.   
He rubs his eyes, feeling the cloth of bandages against his fresh feeling face. He soon takes his hand away from his face, inspecting the white bandages that crawl up them like vines around his body, he can feel them hide under the short sleeve of the red and black shirt, that is obviously not his.  
He slowly gets up, seeing the bandages along his legs as he gets off of the high bed, feeling softer than anything he has ever slept on.   
He creeps out of the room and is instantly stopped by a voice saying “Hey, Free!” the bandaged man freezes up and looks over to the sound of the voice.  
He sees a dark haired man with pale skin and scruff on his chin, his figure is lean and strong. Beside him is a slightly shorter male with tanned skin, looking as if he is from the southern isles which are far from here and thick glasses. Gavin quickly notices their disheveled look, from their armour to their hair, and what stands out the most is the forming bruise on the tanned male’s neck, it spreading from the middle of his neck across to just before his Adam’s apple.  
“Free, you are alright! That’s good, King Ryan was worried.” The tanned man smiles.  
“Why are you out of your quarters?” the other guard asks.  
The tanned male looks to the other one and whines “Joel, come on.”  
“Ray, King Ryan would kill us if he got lost or hurt even more.” Joel responds.  
Ray puts his hand at his hips and asks “Why not take him to the King. That means we can stop patrolling these damn halls as finally go back to our private quarters.” putting extra emphasis of “private”.  
Joel blushes, both Ray and Gavin seeing the red on his face with the glow of the moonlight.  
“Please, Ray. The king’s call boy is right there.” The guard says with a hushed voice.  
“I’m not a call boy or a harlot for that matter, he saved my life. Got attacked by a Creeper near my home.” Gavin responds.  
Joel looks to Gavin and gives a slight bow before apologizing “Sorry, it is just that we have never seen you before, I’m sorry about those assumptions. I thought that he saved you from your brothel and brought you here for safe keeping.”   
“It’s alright, it must happens a lot, right? Call girls getting brought here and used to pleasure.” Gavin responds.  
He knows about people that Joel was first referring to in one of Geoff’s stories about a young woman who sold her body for sex being whisked away by a prince for a far away land, this was when gavin was bit older and could understand heavy subject matter.  
“Actually no, unless he uses a different word for it, he never brings someone like that with him, that is why seeing you is such a shock. To be fair, you do look young and nice enough to be part of the crowd.” Joel explains.  
“Well, enough of the misuse of the word call boy, let’s bring you to the king. Also, Free, don’t be hitting on my boyfriend, he’s obsessed with finances and is a grumpy son of a bitch.” Ray grins before leading Gavin down the hall to the very end of the long hallway, full of lavish oil paintings, nicer than anything Geoff and Griffon ever did.  
“But, I’m your grumpy son of a bitch.” Joel points out.  
Ray chuckles before lacing his fingers with the other garud.  
Gavin is surprised by how open the two guards are with each other.  
They soon get to the end of the hall and Ray points to the door.  
“All yours, Michael will soon be here watching the door. Good night and don’t take any offense to what my lovely boyfriend has said about you being a call boy. He used to be in an office all day, now he’s patrolling the grounds with his favorite boy.” Ray explains.  
“Well, I wouldn’t say favorite.” Joel jokes.  
Ray leans up to smack Joel in the back of the head before they walk off, leaving Gavin to open the door where Ryan is sleeping.  
Gavin thinks about the term “call girl” or “call boy” and thinks about how Ryan never brings them in, only adding to his thoughts of how to say thank you to Ryan.  
The younger male opens the doors to find Ryan fast asleep, the moon shining into the room. He walks towards Ryan, trying to use his stealth to keep light on his feet even with his body covered in bandages.  
Gavin slides into bed and Ryan soon says “Good evening, Gavin. Are you feeling better?”  
“Yeah, thank you for bringing me here. I feel a lot better, you could’ve left me for dead.” Gavin replies.  
Ryan turns over and sits up in the bed, Gavin catching a glimpse of the king’s shirtless form.  
“I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t just leave you for dead.” Ryan assures.  
Gavin sits up as well and Ryan comments “You look nice in the Haywood clan colors.”  
“Thank you.” The younger male nods.  
He leans in and presses his lips against the king’s soft ones. He feels fearful for a moment that the king will push him away but, that is soon erased when he feels Ryan’s strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. The archer wraps his skinny arms around the king, feeling the strong muscles of his back, he is a fighter that is for sure.  
When they part, Gavin flutters his eyes open to see the king’s piercing blue ones looking at him and a smirk fitted on his lips.  
“I want to show you my thanks.” Gavin comments, playing with the bottom of his shirt.  
“How so?” Ryan asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Gavin responds “Lie down and I’ll show you. You saved my life, I think you deserve this. I’m not the best, I don’t even know what I’m doing. I saw it in a book once.” and a blush starts to cover his face.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you in whatever you need.” Ryan assures, patting Gavin’s blonde hair.  
“Thanks, now lie down.” Gavin responds.  
Ryan chuckles “I thought I was the king.”  
“Well, I’m going to give the king something to moan about.” Gavin chuckles.  
The king chuckles, leaning in to kiss Gavin once more but, Gavin softly pushes him away, pointing to the bed they are sitting on.  
“Frisky.” Ryan chuckles before lying down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.  
Gavin scoots back and positions himself in between the king’s legs. The younger male pulls the pyjama bottoms and boxers that are on Ryan’s body down, springing free Ryan’s cock.  
“Gavin Free, you don’t have to do this.” Ryan assures, moving one hand so it finds itself in Gavin’s unruly blonde hair.  
“I want to do this, don’t worry. It won’t be the best of the best but, I want to show my thanks.” Gavin assures, looking up to the king, meeting his blue eyes.  
He leaves out the part that accidentally being called a call boy got Gavin thinking. He looks at Ryan’s cock, never seeing one other than his own.  
“Are you alright?” Ryan asks.  
Gavin nods before putting his mouth over Ryan’s cock, liking around the tip, feeling the king tense up so he quickly moves his mouth.  
“Are you okay?” the blonde asks.  
Ryan nods “Yeah, keep going. You’re doing really well.”  
Gavin puts his mouth back onto Ryan’s cock, liking around the head. He’s trying as hard as he can not to graze the king’s cock with his teeth with the possibility of hurting him.  
“G..Gavin Free, try moving your head slowly up and down. Don’t hit it with your teeth.” Ryan instructs, his voice soft as his hand that is petting the younger male’s hair.  
Gavin starts to slowly move his head, not going too far that it starts to feel uncomfortable, his tongue still licking around the shaft, feeling around as much as he can. He can feel Ryan start to tense up and moans starting to spew from his lips.  
“You’re pretty good at this, Gavin.” Ryan says softly.  
Gavin wiggles his hips and Ryan smiles. The younger male moves a little faster, trying not to hit the king’s dick with his teeth as he starts to build a pace.  
Ryan moans, feeling his toes curl as he grips onto Gavin’s hair, trying as hard as he can not to pull too hard on the blonde hair.  
“You’re doing so well, fuck, I like the look of your mouth on my cock.” Ryan purrs, sailing his fingers through the blonde hair now as a reassurance towards the younger male.  
Gavin makes a happy noise, giving him a smile with his eyes because his lips are too busy with something else at the moment.  
“I’m afraid I might get too used to this.” Ryan moans.  
Gavin drags his tongue up Ryan’s shaft before he fully takes his mouth off with a pop, continuing the rest with his hand as he asks “Well, doesn’t a king like you need to be pleased?”  
“Gavin Free, I don’t want you to think you owe me sex. I want you to want it too.” Ryan responds before stifling out another moan.  
“I want it, Ryan.” Gavin smiles before putting his mouth back onto the older male’s cock.  
Gavin continues to bob his head and Ryan starts to tense up.  
“Do you want to swallow it, Gavin Free?” Ryan asks, his voice having a slight squeak in it.  
Gavin gives a short nod before bobbing his head faster, using more tongue that makes Ryan’s cock even more wet so he can slide his mouth easier on Ryan’s cock.  
Ryan jerks his hips up a bit, Gavin happily taking another half inch.   
“You are amazing.” the king groans before he comes in Gavin’s mouth.  
The younger male happily swallows the come, not minding its salty taste on his tongue.  
Gavin slowly takes his mouth off of the king’s cock, noticing a bit of come beading at the tip which is quickly licks up, hearing Ryan make a small noise.  
Gavin looks up to the king, slowly getting up so he is sitting on his knees.  
“Wow, Gavin Free.” Ryan breaths out, placing his now free hand onto his stomach.  
The younger male smiles “Just call me Gavin, I know I’m free but, it is not my title.”  
Ryan pats the spot beside him, and Gavin crawls over, cuddling up with the other male.  
“You know you didn’t have to do that.” Ryan assures.  
Gavin looks at him with his green eyes as he responds “I wanted to.”  
Ryan pulls his pants up and grabs the blankets up so he can cover both him and Gavin.  
“Ryan.” Gavin smiles, rubbing his hand along the small hairs along Ryan’s chest.  
“You know, you could be executed for calling me by my name… Well it really isn’t my name.” Ryan responds.  
“What’s your name then?” Gavin asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“James, it was my father’s name but, my father wasn’t a great man so I took on my middle name when I took over this kingdom. I didn’t want to associate myself with him.” Ryan replies.  
Gavin points out “Well, I like Ryan rather than James, Ryan sounds nicer.”  
Ryan pats Gavin on the head and can’t help but smile. No one has ever said anything about his name change but, hearing Gavin say that makes him feel a bit more confident about it. Maybe it was the energy that he always has or the smile that pins to his cheeks like a banner, cheery and bright for all who can see.  
“Also I can’t quite imagine myself calling you ‘James’ in bed.” Gavin adds with a chuckle.  
Ryan kisses the top of Gavin’s head.  
The younger male asks “Ryan, when can I go back to the cabin?”  
The king lets go and looks to Gavin, sadness forming into his expression as he asks ‘What do you mean? Do you wish to leave once your wounds are healed?”  
If he did leave after his injuries were healed, he’d only leave Ryan with more injuries. Ryan wanted to know more about Gavin, even know about the spies that were his parents.  
“No, no, it’s not like that. I just have things in there and a cat, a stupid cat that keeps visiting and I’m pretty sure if I stopped showing up, he’d be sad.” Gavin replies.  
“A cat? You mean an ocelot?” Ryan asks.  
“Yeah, he isn’t tamed though. He just eats my food and leaves.” Gavin responds, looking away from Ryan, feeling like an idiot.  
“Well, we can visit him and get those valuables if you wish.” Ryan responds, not minding that a cat just steals Gavin’s food.  
“Really?” Gavin asks, turning his gaze to Ryan.  
“Of course, we can go in the next few days. I need to make sure that you are alright and that there are no lingering effects to the explosion.” Ryan responds, tracing his fingers carefully across Gavin’s bandaged shoulder.  
“I guess both of them can be home then, your castle and the cabin. May I call both of them home?” Gavin asks.  
“Of course, the Haywood kingdom will always be yours. I don’t want you to separate yourself from your old life just because I swept you away to my kingdom. Like you said you are not a dweller but, you are something different than that, you a Free and I wish for you not to have your name become ironic and keep you in this castle till the end of your days. I just wish that you take good weaponry and I could most of the time go with you. I ran away from protecting you tonight and I don’t plan on that ever happening again.” Ryan replies.  
“A simple yes could've worked.” Gavin chuckles.  
Ryan presses a kiss on Gavin’s forehead and keeps him in his arms.  
Gavin rests his forehead again the king’s chest, feeling safe and warm. He feels the soft blanket around his body, if Ryan’s body isn’t keeping him nice and safe the blanket sure is. He can no longer hear the sounds of the spiders and the Creepers lurking in the darkness of the woods but, to him that is a good thing because maybe since Geoff and Griffon died he can finally get a good night sleep without worrying that something will break into his cabin through the flimsy door and attack. Here under the high ceiling room with the king’s strong, scarred arms wrapped around his slender body.  
“Home.” Gavin whispers before he closes his eyes and starts to drift to sleep.  
The room may be larger than the whole cabin that he used to live in. He could get used to the massive castle but, he is happy that he can find some time to reside in the cabin that he will always call home. Both places are home and he hopes that he has made Geoff and Griffon proud and they would’ve accepted Ryan.  
Gavin feels himself starting to drift off to sleep and before he falls asleep he hears “This is your home.” from Ryan and his soft voice.  
He is right, Gavin will be home no matter where he goes. Whether it’s the cabin or this castle, he will always feel like home, sweet, sweet home.


End file.
